Questions
by crazypixie789
Summary: *Takari* Tk keeps having strange dreams about the past. I suck at doing summaries, so just read
1. Default Chapter

Questions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
The screams echoed through the hall, growing fainter as minutes passed. A young man broke through a door, trying to see his beloved through the smoke. He crawled down but to his horror his wife was dead. How could that be? She was just screaming a minute ago. He checked her pulse, but there was nothing. Blood was on her blue shirt; he turned her over and saw a small knife in her back. He felt his body go numb, how could have this happened? He coughed the smoke was getting to be unbearable, he saw a dark shaped person approach him, no one had followed him in the burning house, that must be the killer. With anger in his eyes he lunged at the figure but he ran into nothing. His eyes darted back and forth, he felt a pain in his left shoulder and he felt blood oozing down his back. He coughed more, his vision getting blurrier. He could feel the heat of the fire in the room. He staggered to his wife; touching her cold hand he closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he was going to die, he could just see Angels coming to take him away. But who? Who did it? It felt like someone was watching him so he opened his eyes and saw a pair of green shiny eyes staring at him. The man's face was hairy and he had a bald spot on his forehead. A scar ran down his right cheek. The bald headed man had a knife clutched to his hand, blood was on it. With the last of his strength he felt his left shoulder for the knife, but it was gone. Everything started to get blurrier, darkness took over and before he fell in a deep sleep, he saw the green shiny eyes staring at him. Just staring.  
  
Tk Takaishi woke up sweating. 'It was just a dream' he told himself. But it felt real so real. He went to the bathroom and slashed cold water on his face. He looked into the mirror and gasped. A man with golden hair and a slight bearded face was in the mirror. He touched his face and didn't feel a beard. He blinked and his messy blonde hair and blue eyes came back. "What was that all about?" he asked himself as he wiped the water off with a towel. He walked to his room and groaned when he saw the time. 6:00 in the morning, and school would start in an hour. He took a shower and picked out a white shirt and blue pants to wear. Since he wouldn't have to walk Kari to school in another 20 minutes, he decided to watch some television. . . "I can't wait to have children and live in a house with a white picket fence!" "A white picket fence?" The young woman blushed. "Well like in the fairy tales, the couple lives happily ever after with children and a house with a white picket fence" "I've never heard that before, but if that's what you want, you'll get it!"  
  
"You're so sweet, I'm glad I married you"  
Takeru wake up! You're late for school!  
Tk jolted right up hitting his mom in the nose.  
"Ouch!" his mom cried holding her nose.  
Tk's eyes widened, "I am so sorry Mom! But I need to go school it started two minutes ago!" He kissed mom on the cheek and raced to school.  
  
~When school started~  
  
Kari Kamiya looked at the empty seat next to her. Usually her best friend Tk would sit there but the first time this year he wasn't at school. He didn't even walk her to school this morning. 'Maybe he's sick' she thought. She looked at the clock and saw school started three minutes ago. She looked at Davis's seat and saw it was empty as well. 'Maybe there's a connection' She shook her head, 'Nahh, Davis was always late' "Say present when I call your name" Mr. Izumi ordered while shuffling some papers. The class got quite. "Lee- A brown haired boy came through the door huffing and puffing. "Mr. Motomiya late again?" Mr. Izumi asked not looking up from the papers.  
  
"My sister ate my homework!" Davis said. The class giggled and Mr. Izumi raised an eyebrow. "I mean my dog ate my sister!" The class continued to laugh. "I mean my dog ate my homework" Davis said. "Mr. Motomiya we had no homework last night, it was Sunday" "Oh, then, um I, um am going to sit down now" Davis stuttered, he went to a seat that was right behind Kari s'. "Don't forget your detention slip" Davis groaned and got his detention slip. "Now that, that is over well go back to see who's here and who's not" Mr. Izumi continued calling out the names. *poke* *poke* Kari ignored Davis's poking. Her name would be called any minute now. *poke* *poke* (Kari is getting very aggravated) *poke* *poke* *pisst* "Kari I need to talk to you" Davis whispered. *poke* "Kari Kamiya" Mr. Izumi called. *pisst* (You can see a vein from Kari's head now) *poke* "Kari Kamiya?" *poke* *pisst* "Miss Kamiya?!" *poke* "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" screamed Kari. The whole class gasped, including Davis and Mr. Izumi. Kari turned white as a ghost. "Detention Miss Kamiya!" Mr. Izumi said angrily steam went out his ears. Kari silently walked up to his desk and got a detention slip. "Now moving on" Mr. Izumi again continued calling out names. *creak* A blonde boy crept to his desk; it was next to Kari's desk. He sat and his chair and gave out a sigh of relief. He looked over to his left and gave her the thumbs up sign. She smiled at him and he felt his heart leap. *tap tap* Tk looked up to see Mr. Izumi looking down on him. *gulp* *snicker* (Guess who did that? hint: he can't say someone's name right, even if its only two letters) "Why hello Mr. Izumi nice day were having huh?" "Nice of you to join us Tk" Mr. Izumi said ignoring Tk's question. "I have a great excuse though" "Well? What is it?" "Um, well I fell a sleep." The class laughed and Mr. Izumi rolled his eyes and handed him a detention slip. "That will be all of roll calling since we only have twenty minutes left, now where we left off yesterday." ~With Tk and Kari~  
"Are you ok Tk, you look sorta pale?" Kari whispered.  
"I'm ok, just tired." He whispered back. She still looked worried, but he just put his head on his desk.  
"So who do we need to take out?"  
"Sam Butcher, black hair, green eyes, and three gold molars."  
"Oh, what did he do?"  
"Killed three women, we think he's aiming for married women, he also has a brother named Koji (not meaning person from the 4th season of digimon) who we think is working with him, but we have no proof"  
"What does he have against married women?"  
"We think its because his wife got killed at an early age, and he doesn't want anyone else to be happy"  
"What a kook"  
"Yeah, but he's very dangerous you might want to keep an eye out for your wife"  
"Don't worry; she can take care of herself"  
*nudge*  
"Tk wake up!" Kari nudged him some more.  
"Here let me help you" Davis said, he nudged Tk really hard. *push* *Bam* Tk landed on the floor.  
"Ouch"  
"Davis!" Kari yelled.  
"He's awake and that's all that matters" Davis said proudly. Kari rolled her eyes and helped Tk up.  
"What happened?" Tk asked rubbing his head.  
"You fell a sleep." Davis said flatly.  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Did that bump on your head give you amnesia?" Davis asked.  
"You guys we need to go 2nd period starts in two minutes!" Kari exclaimed.  
All three of them hurried to 2nd period with Miss Evil. (I didn't know what to call her) All through 2nd period Tk kept thinking about his dreams..  
'Maybe it means something....' he thought. The dreams kept recurring in his head when he tried to think of something else.  
'Now 56+45= man trying to kill women, who are married, wait, no that's not it."  
"Mr. Takaishi what is the answer to number 7?" Miss Evil asked. Tk jumped in surprise.  
"Um, a white picket fence?" And it continued like that through most of his classes.  
  
~Lunch Time~  
  
"He's acting really weird Yolie," Kari said while picking at her meatloaf surprise.  
"What do you mean Kari?" Yolie asked doing the same with her meatloaf.  
"Well Tk's slept in class, was late for class, and he answered lots of question's wrong with answers that weren't even related to the subject"  
"How unusual, hey look here comes Tk now, ask him." Yolie said. Kari nodded in agreement.  
"Hey guys, have you tried the meatloaf surprise yet?" Tk asked looking at the green blob on their plates.  
"Nope and I don't think I want too" Kari replied.  
"I heard that a kid ate it and had to be rushed to the hospital" Yolie gossiped.  
"I think that it's good" Davis said sitting down next to Tk.  
"Well you would." Yolie said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis fought back. The two continued to bicker.  
"Tk, why have you been acting weird all day?" Kari asked getting to the point.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean" Tk shrugged, "I just keep having these weird dreams, but I'm sure there going to go away by tomorrow, nothing to worry about"  
"Are you sure? You- Attention students! Miss Ken, the detention supervisor is sick today, since we couldn't find a replacement, there will be no detention today." Kari was interrupted by the Principal.  
"YES NO DETENTION!" Davis shouted cheerfully. He did the chicken dance. *sweat drop*  
"Anyway.Kari can I walk you home?" Tk asked.  
"Don't you remember Tk; our brothers are driving us to my house today?" Kari replied.  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Why does Tp get to go to your house?" Davis whined.  
"Shut up Davis, besides you have a girlfriend remember?" Yolie said while hitting him on the head.  
"Oh yeah Sakura."Davis said getting all dreamy.  
  
~Tk and Kari are waiting for Tai and Matt to pick them up~  
  
"So Tk, what are your dreams about?" Kari asked. Tk gulped he knew she would say that.  
"Well um, Kari your camera's gone!" Tk exclaimed. Kari looked down where her camera usually was, on her neck.  
"Oh, great I forgot it in Photo Club, when we had people take pictures of us"  
"Aren't you the ones supposed to take the pictures?"  
"We had to experiment, blah, blah, blah, you know?"  
"Um yeah I think"  
"I'll be right back, you stay here incase Matt and Tai come."  
"Ok." He watched her run into the school building, she was so pretty. 'Wait how did that thought come into my head?' He shook his head and paid attention to the road.  
A brown haired girl ran across the road she looked to be in her twenties. She looked really familiar. For some strange reason Tk had the urge to follow her. He saw her waving across the road, he decided to go after her. When he was in the middle of the road she disappeared. 'Where'd she go?' *honk honk*  
A large truck was driving near Tk. It was coming to fast, that Tk just stood there in shock. *honk honk* "TK!" Kari yelled. *Bam!*  
Everything went black.  
  
4 good reviews and I'll continue! And all my other stories will continue as soon as I can think of a new chapter. Oh and sorry if the story confused any of you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Questions: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Thank you for all of you that reviewed!  
  
Tk's head ached and his back was sore. What the heck happened? He slowly opened his eyes and saw big brown eyes starring back at him. "Kari?" Tk asked as he tried to get up. "Don't get up Tk your hurt" Kari exclaimed making him lay back down. "Where am I Kari?" "You're at my house.don't you remember?" Tk thought for a moment. He remembered the truck driving toward him. "How did I survive?" "I saved you squirt!" a blonde came in the room he had two ice packs in his hand. "Matt? You saved me? How? And where's Tai?" "Whoa, hold on little bro, let me explain, oh and put this on your head," Matt handed him one of the ice packs; Matt put one on his head too. "Ok here's what happened. . ."  
  
~The Story~ (Matt's POV)  
  
We just got back from band practice and I have to say way we were pretty good. The strings on my guitar didn't brake and Tai didn't hit off cue- "MATT" Oh sorry anyway.We were about two blocks from your school when all of a sudden the car stopped. "Why'd you stop the car Tai?" I asked. "I didn't it stopped by itself" Tai replied. I looked at the gas meter it was half full so that couldn't be it. "Maybe something broke or busted" "You're right that's probably what happened" Tai was about to get out of the car when all of a sudden it started up again. "Well that was strange." I said. Tai started driving, and the car started getting faster and faster. Tai looked really freaked out, I mean I thought he held the crest of Courage, he's not supposed to be scared, don't get me wrong he is my best friend but- "MATT" Sorry Tk anyway, Tai looked freaked out so I asked him what was wrong. "Tai what's wrong? And why are you driving really fast? The speed limit is 30" "I, I'm not driving Matt, its going by itself." I looked at him like he was out of his mind. Cars don't drive by themselves. Is he playing a trick on me? As if he was reading my mind he let go of the steering wheel and he pointed to his feet, which weren't on the pedals. Now even I was getting scared what the heck was happening? The car's speed increased and it felt like my face wasn't attached to my head. We were about to crash into a tree when the car jerked to its left missing the tree by an inch. Tai and I were desperately trying to open the doors but they were stuck. "Tai you should have fixed the car doors when you had the chance!" I yelled at him. "Well I forgot sue me!" The car turned around and started speeding up again. "If I survive this I will!" We tried breaking the windows but that didn't work. The car started slowing down and we could see that we were near your school. The car came to a sudden halt and we got out as fast we could.  
  
We didn't dare go back in that car.  
"What a ride" Tai joked. I glared at him.  
"TK!" I heard Kari yell and I saw the truck coming at you. So I ran as fast as I can and pushed you out of the way. You hit your head on a rock and fell unconscious. ~End of story~  
  
"With all our courage we all managed to get back in the evil car and drive to Kari's house." Matt finished. Tk was silent for a moment. Were his dreams connected to this? What about the woman? "Where's Tai?" Tk asked.  
"He went to see if there is anything wrong with his car." Kari answered.  
"What's wrong with your head Matt?" Tk asked looking at the ice pack that Matt held on his head.  
"Oh this um.you see." Matt laughed nervously.  
"He tripped on Tai's soccer ball and hit his head on the couch" Kari laughed. Tk laughed with her and Matt just sat there blushing.  
"Are you guys laughing about me?" a boy with busy brown hair came in. Kari ran and hugged him.  
"Hey Tai! Did they see anything wrong with your car?" Kari asked.  
"Hey guys! No they didn't see anything wrong with my car, when I told them the story they thought I was crazy!" Tai replied.  
"If I wasn't there I'd think you were crazy too" Matt said from the couch. Tai glared at him and walked to the family room.  
"Hey Tai" Tk greeted.  
"Hey Tk" Tai sat to the right of him.  
"Tk why were you in the middle of the road?" Tai asked straight forward. Matt and Kari looked at Tk.  
"Well, um, you see I. *Door opens*  
"Hello kids!" Tai and Kari's Mom came in holding some groceries.  
"Hi Mom/ Mrs. Kamiya" they greeted her in unison.  
"Do you need any help?" Tk asked willingly.  
"Oh no Tk, but thank you for asking" She smiled and went into the kitchen.  
"Well Tk aren't you going to tell us?" Matt said. Tk gulped. *Riiiinnnngg* "I'll get it!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled from the kitchen.  
"Well?" Tai asked.  
"Well uh, you see I-"TK you're Mom wants you to come home now!" "Thanks Mrs. Kamiya! Well sorry guys I'll talk to you later!" He ran out the door. (Matt and Tk don't live together)  
* * *  
  
'Saved by the Mom' Tk thought as he was walking home.  
  
I'll kill you. . .  
  
Tk looked behind him, no one was there. Who said that? He began walking faster; it felt like someone was watching him. He looked back and *bump* "Hey watch it Tk!" Davis yelled. "Sorry Davis, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." Tk said. 'Wait a minute did Davis just say my name right?' "Davis did you- "I need to show you something Tk follow me" Davis said. "Ok, let me go tell my Mom" Tk opened his apartment door. "Your Mom's at the store" Davis said. Tk looked at him strangely. "Let me just check." Tk walked into his apartment. "Mom?" Tk called. There was no answer. He looked in the kitchen and found a note taped to the fridge.  
  
To the store.  
Love,  
Mom  
  
"Hey Davis, how'd you know where my Mom was?" Tk asked.  
"When I was coming to see you she was leaving and she told me to tell you she was at the store" Davis replied, "Now come on I want to show you something."  
"Alright but it better be quick, my Mom might want me home" Davis nodded yes.  
Tk followed Davis to a park and through some woods. It was getting darker and Tk was getting impatient.  
"Davis what did you want to show me?" Tk asked.  
"Shut up T.C. were almost there"  
"Davis- "Were here" Davis interrupted. Tk looked around and saw nothing.  
"Davis are you ok?" Davis glared at him. He put his hands to his lips and made a duck call. *Quack*  
"Davis what are you- Tk stopped, he saw two men come over they hit Davis on the head. Tk tried to run but they hit him in the head as well.  
* * *  
  
"Master will be pleased."  
"Yes, he has been searching for this boy for last 15 years"  
"What do you think will happen to the boy?"  
"Probably killed or even worse"  
"Worse?"  
"Watching your family die right before your eyes, knowing that you're helpless."  
"Roland are you ok?"  
"Oh, yes now what did you do with the goggle head kid?"  
"Oh, um I um, killed him! Yeah killed him."  
"Ok. Let's go take the boy to Master"  
  
Dun, dun, dun! What will happen? HAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW! At least uh.4 reviews? Oh yeah. Who do you want Matt's girlfriend to be? Who do you want Tai's girlfriend to be? It has to be either Mimi or Sora. Will Matt and Sora be a couple? Or will Matt and Mimi be a couple? Will Tai and Sora be a couple? Or will Tai and Mimi be one? Your vote decides the fate of them so VOTE! 


End file.
